The Things You Have to Deal With When Hanging Out With Zanten
A/N: There will be more, I just can't remember what else people have had to put up with when hanging out with her. Thing #1: Stuff About Prussia's Awesomeness Zanten grabbed her AK-47 and aimed at Nezu. She fired at him, but most of the bullets just bounced off. Two went through his shoulder, but he simply dug them out and the wounds magically healed. "Wow, Nezu," Zanten said. "That's the stupidest power ever. You're the complete opposite of Prussia. I bet you're gay." "Well you're stupid, too!" Nezu hissed. "Psh, I'm awesomer than Prussia. You, my friend, are the opposite of that." "What is Prussia, anyway?" Zanten looked up at the sky. "Honestly...I don't know for sure. I think Prussia used to be part of Germany." "IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT EVEN IS, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S AWESOME??" Zanten rolled her eyes. "All I know is that Prussia is awesome." "Prussia is stupid!" "Only a gay person would say that." She gasped dramatically. "You're gay, aren't you? You're dating Mishigoru, aren't you?" "Shut up! I—" "Don't deny it, Nezu. Not only are you the absolute opposite of Prussia, but you're really gay as well." Thing #2: Vodka "What should we do?" Mia asked. "Let's get tanked," Zanten suggested. "It'd be lots of fun." "What does 'tanked' mean?" Jasper asked. "It means completely drunk." "I don't drink." "Drinkin' is icky," Mia added. "VODKA!" Zanten screamed, smashing a couple of bottles of vodka against Jasper's and Mia's heads. Thing #3: Extreme Trigger-Happiness Zanten stood in front of Shim with her Glock pointed at his face. "Y-you don't need to do this!" Shim cried. "Why are you doing this?!" Zanten smiled. "I haven't fired a gun in over three hours and the desire to is driving me insane." "B-but why me...?" "Because you're an easy target. You should start running now. Once I start, I just can't stop until I've run out of bullets!" "Oh...my...God...YOU'RECOMPLETELYINSANE!" He turned around and bolted into the forest. Zanten chased after him, shooting at Shim all the way. Thing #4: Broken Promises (if you're not her friend) Zanten sat in a tree, polishing her Baretta. "Hey," Sig called up to her, "you better stop aiming guns at my sister! And stop threatening to shoot her, too!" Zanten looked down at Sig. "You mean Carameleta?" "Yeah, she gets really scared when you do that." Zanten nodded. "Oh, okay." She jumped down from the tree, not even caring to hold her skirt down. "I'll even sign a contract." Zanten signed the contract, Zanten Ida Hedervary. Sig smiled. "Thanks, Iszatell!" The next day, Sig walked over to see what was going on. And then he noticed Carameleta and Zanten. The young nation had a gun pointed at Carameleta's face. "I am so gonna shoot you this time." Carameleta was so scared, she looked like she was about to pee herself. BANG Zanten pulled the trigger on Carameeta for the first time. A bullet went through the smeet's leg and she fell over, bleeding onto the grass. Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Fun times Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Thing #5: Pens Zanten sat next to Rae on a bench. "Hi, Rae," Zanten said cheerfully. "You're quite happy today," Rae observed. "Why did you come to sit with me?" "Because"—she reached her hand into one of her jacket pockets—"there's something fun that I have in mind." "Don't you even think about it." Zanten pulled out a pen and began poking Rae in the head. She followed him around everywhere just to poke him. Three hours passed and Rae was fed up. "WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?" "At least this isn't as bad as what I did to your alternate," Zanten reminded him, completely smashing through the fourth wall. Rae bit his bottom lip in anger and frustration, but did not reply. Zanten just continued... All Day Long. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Other